Current mechanisms for towing items with a vehicle include a threaded bolt that attaches through an opening in a front or rear fascia into the vehicle body structure, i.e., a frame or bumper. For example, the threaded bolt may include a screw eye attached to the vehicle, where towing devices, other vehicles, etc., may be attached to the screw eye. Unfortunately, screw eye material gauge, threads per inch and pitch follow inconsistent standards globally. Thus, when vehicles are imported or exported to other countries, replacement parts cannot be readily found. Further, even if an appropriate replacement part can be found, a vehicle's body structure, frame, and/or bumper threaded insert may also become corroded or contain debris such that threads are not engageable or a less than all threads may engage creating resistance that falsely indicates that the thread is fully-seated, thus leading to an unsafe towing scenario.